


Stuffed and Mounted

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hot Lovin', M/M, PWP, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: As I mentioned in a comment on Liu's amazing fic, A/B/O fics are my guilty pleasure, and it seems I cannot write one with any seriousness.





	Stuffed and Mounted

“Look, if you’re gonna be weird about this just forget it.”

Ray looked up from the tablet and sought to reassure his partner. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never been assigned background reading for sexytimes with you.”

“Ugh, never call it that again. It was either this or try to explain while you ask a hundred questions. I don't come to your room to get interrogated.”  Ray nodded, knowing too well that he’d talked his way out of a sure thing more than once. Mick continued. “Anyways, if you think it’s stupid we can just forget about it. But you said to use my imagination and this gets me _imagining_ an awful lot.”

Xxx

Ray dutifully read the stories Mick had queued up. He could see the appeal of the genre as fantasy fodder even though it made little sense scientifically. Perhaps it was the animalistic simplicity that Mick found exciting. The man was very blunt when it came to sex. Ray was typically informed that Mick was feeling amorous with a simple inquiry; “You wanna fuck? Then let’s fuck.” But _needing_ to have sex rather than just wanting was an intriguing possibility. Tragically, there were significant portions of Mick’s life where neither his mind nor body had been entirely under his control. It was logical that he would over correct by eating and drinking whatever he wanted, and wearing gloves to protect himself from unwanted touch. Ray liked the thought of his lover being vulnerable. 

It took some creative thinking, and a little rationalization, but Ray got everything lined up exactly has he wanted. He knew he only had one chance to get it right, or Mick would be annoyed and unlikely to share any other fantasies. The opportunity presented itself after a trip to the late Pleistocene. That evening everyone on the Waverider seemed tired except Ray, who found the experience invigorating.

“At least there were no dinosaurs this time,” Nate teased as he folded his burrito. Ray laughed.

“Thank goodness. And it was nice to have something more than a stick to fend off the local wildlife.” Mick had successfully deterred a Megafaunal Wolf from eating Zari by setting fire to a nearby tree. Sara and Ray kept an eye out for other predators while Wally and Nate picked up the trash dumped by time pirates. Prehistory was safe, and the only casualty was the boot Mick lost by stepping in a pile of dung. No one was sure what animal had left it, but it had had a big breakfast.

Mick joined Nate and Ray in the kitchen, still damp from the shower. Nate eyed Ray’s dinner, which consisted of a slab of meat. “What, no vegetables, Mr. Healthy Eating?”

“I’ll eat two carrots tomorrow. I just feel hungrier for some reason.” Mick sat down at the table across from Ray who stopped chewing and sniffed the air. “Mick, are you wearing cologne? You smell really good.”

Nate frowned. “Smells like Old Spice body wash, which I could have sworn was mine.”

Mick shrugged. “Didn’t see your name on it.”

“It **does** have my name on it. I label all my toiletries,” Nate fussed.

“Can’t be expected to read with water in my eyes,” Mick mumbled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Ray interrupted. “Well anyway you smell good.” Nate grumbled something about sharing and the downfall of communism and left to eat in the library. Mick chuckled softly.

“I smell good? That your idea of a pickup line?”

Ray grinned. “Could be, but you really do - beyond the body wash. Since we got back aboard the ship I feel like my senses are heightened. I’m really hungry, and horny too.” That earned him a snort.

“Guess you should come by later and see if I taste as good as I smell.”

“Oh, and my pickup lines are cheesy?”

Ray finished eating, then picked up his plate, made eye contact with Mick, and licked it. Mick didn’t have an immediate response for that, but was clearly bewildered. Ray tossed his plate in the sink instead of stacking it neatly and moved to stand behind Mick. He leaned over and buried his face in the other man’s neck, making him jump.

“You lost your mind, Haircut? This is a public area.” Both men had agreed to keep their relationship private for the sake of their own sanity, and Mick was definitely not one for public displays of affection.

“Shhhh.” Ray made soothing sounds while shoving his hands down the open neck of Mick’s shirt. He dug his fingers in below the other man's rib cage and then raked his fingernails up over his chest. “Don’t care who knows you’re mine,” he said in a low voice. “Long as they understand you’re _all_ mine.”

Ray liked that Mick was flustered, but the sudden display of possessiveness hadn't quite gotten his point across. He dialed it up a notch, lightly biting the side of Mick’s neck. “My mate,” he growled. Mick’s head snapped up as he finally caught on.

“All yours, Alpha,” he purred. “Let me finish eating and you can _catch_ me in a bit.”

“Good. Eat. You’ll need your strength.” Ray left to let him stew in anticipation.

Not more than thirty minutes later Mick was walking down the corridor when Ray tackled him. He tucked his head down to avoid a fist before the big man realized he wasn’t really being attacked. “The hell, Ray?”

“Sorry. Wanted you…”

“In the hallway?”

“No, in my lab. C’mon.” He tugged on Mick’s sleeve until he stepped through the door. Ray was proud of the makeover he’d given the lab. Tables had been pushed against the wall. In the center of the room was a ceramic space heater surrounded by pillows and blankets. All around the room on high shelves were an array of LED candles with aesthetically pleasing flickering wicks. “Do you like it?” I know it’s unusual. I wanted you to be comfortable and I thought I’d show that I can make a nice den for us.”

“It’s cozy,” Mick conceded.  Ray was giddy. It was time for the next phase. He broke an ampule under Mick's nose. Mick inhaled reflexively even as he tried to step back. “Ray!” he shouted.

Knowing that the first symptoms would be dizziness and blurred vision, Ray put an arm around Mick’s waist and steered him toward the nest. “Trust me,” he whispered.

“What was that? Did you just roofie me?” Mick swayed a bit and clutched Ray for support.

“Why, Mick, you look flushed, you should sit down.” Ray lowered them both to floor.

“It’s hot in here,” Mick declared as he peeled off his gloves. “Clothes itch. Shit Ray, did I give you some stories where consent a little iffy?”

Ray’s heart pounded. “Um, a couple. Did you not mean to? Look, the formula is just supposed to make you feel good. You’re not going to pass out or be unable to say no. It's your choice if you want to stop.” He let go of Mick and leaned back on his heels, feeling guilty.

Mick looked like he was thinking for a minute and then stripped off his shirt. “Let's do this,” he said with enthusiasm. Ray tried to get back into the fantasy as quickly as possible.

“I think you're going into heat, Mick. Relax. I’ll take care of you. Always want to take care of you. You know your pants look tight.”

“So tight,” Mick mumbled as he shimmied out of them and flopped onto the pile of blankets. “So soft,” he moaned, rolling into them a bit.

Ray decided he’d go slow as Mick's inhibitions were dissolving a tad more quickly than he'd anticipated. “Just focus on my touch,” he advised and began massaging Mick’s shoulders. Then he caressed his arms, being more gentle in case the scarred flesh was more sensitive. But Mick seemed to be enjoying the experience.

“Like the way you touch me. Always feels good. You gonna touch me everyplace, Ray?”

“Uh huh.” Now that he had the chance he touched Mick everywhere. Ray explored the backs of Mick’s knees, and nibbled the side of his torso just under the armpit, where it turned out Mick was a little ticklish.

Mick was reduced to a smiling, panting creature that clearly craved sensation. “Hey Ray, you gonna touch me someplace important – like inside?” He spoke softly, and his voice had lost its usually gravelly tone. Ray’s heart fluttered.

"Planned on it. Just taking my time. Want you to be ready.” Ray dragged his knuckles across Mick's stomach and then dipped lower, threading his fingers through wiry hair. The freedom to explore was exhilarating. He spent several minutes cupping, stroking, and squeezing before he paused to strip off his own clothes. He bit his lip at the sight of Mick, flushed and pouting.

“That's all?”

“Just getting started.”

Ray straddled Mick's hips and pushed him down, pulling his arms above his head. It reminded Ray of their first time when the feeling of being skin-to-skin with his partner had felt so good he wanted to cheer. Ray ground himself against the other man and reveled in using strength he knew he possessed but so rarely brought to bear.

“Rayyyy,” Mick keened. “Want you so much. Need you.” Ray had expected the words to sound hollow, a mere recitation of the erotic source material. But there was an edge to it that couldn't all be attributed to the drug cocktail.

“Are you sure?”

Mick got his hands free and bucked Ray off only to flip onto his stomach, shove a pillow under his hips, and angle his rump up in the air. He pressed his face into the blankets by his head. “Get to it. Don't gotta be gentle. I can take it.”

Ray retrieved the lubricant, warmed by it's proximity to the heater and squirted a considerable amount between Mick's buttocks. He watched it drip and shine the back of his lover's thighs. “So wet for me. You're almost ready, just gonna loosen you up a little bit so I don't hurt you.” Any other night Ray was sure Mick would laugh at such a claim. Tonight, however, he let out a breathy moan. “Yeah, stretch me good so you can bury yourself in me, Alpha.”

Once he was confident Mick was prepared Ray breached him slowly, the act accompanied by a symphony of moans and happy sighs.

“Uhhh you feel so good. Want more.”

Ray was torn between being as gentle as possible and just going wild until they both lost their minds. Mick helped make the decision for him. “Ray, if you hold back on me I'll shave your head.”

Once he'd been given permission, Ray let loose. He went in deep, making Mick grunt and gasp. He grasped the back of Mick's neck and squeezed as his hips snapped forward. He wanted Mick to feel him all the next day, to remember how Ray had wanted him - loved him like this. “Mine,” he growled. “You're my mate and I'll mount you whenever I please. Take you so hard. Fill you up. Keep you wet until I'm ready for you again.”

“God yes! Fuck me harder. Breed me, Alpha.”  

They were both groaning and shouting until Mick's insides were painted with Ray's semen and Mick collapsed while his whole body shook. Ray rolled onto his side and pulled Mick close to spoon him. He stroked his lover's sides until they stopped trembling. “What the fuck did you give me, Ray?”

“Little of this. Little of that. It's perfectly safe, and it should wear off in a bit.”

“Did you make more?”

“I'm not sure about a second dose,” Ray replied with a nervous laugh. “It hit you a little harder than I thought it would.”

“Feels fucking amazing. You should try it.  Hey - what's that?” Mick kicked at something something magenta colored over by the heater. Ray turned a shade of red himself.

“It's a toy. Supposed to look like a wolf's penis. Um, I was gonna put it over me like a sheath but then decided against it.”  
  


“You try it out yourself?”

“Yeah, I wanted to know if it hurt or felt super weird."

Mick grabbed the dildo and the lube. He pressed both into Ray's hands. “Show me.”

“Huh?”

“Take it for me.”

“Can I have a minute to recover?” Ray noticed Mick was stroking a persistent erection. “Oh boy. I miscalculated the dose didn't I?”

“You may have. But don't worry, baby. Alpha's gonna take care of you.”

Ray whimpered.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in a comment on Liu's amazing fic, A/B/O fics are my guilty pleasure, and it seems I cannot write one with any seriousness.


End file.
